


The Mythical Boner Fairy

by BeardAndBooty (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Crack Fic, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythical Boner Fairy, Slash, Smut, rhink, tropetastictuesday, tropetastictuesday4, unexpected boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BeardAndBooty
Summary: Rhett and Link receive a visit from the legendary mythical boner fairy, one night, while alone together at the studio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tropetastic Tuesday 4 - Sex Pollen; 500-3000 words

_The story of The Mythical Boner Fairy is a tale as old as time._

__

_Legend has it that the mythical boner fairy goes by the name, Jimmy Fallon, who spends his days and nights masturbating in the air, between two stars while sitting on the moon._

__

_If you look closely up at the night sky, you can see him jerking it._

__

_But when he's not doing that he is looking for unsuspecting hot men to pair together by spraying them with his white gold. Or just grinding his tight little ass up against some hot and hung bartender downtown._

__

_But back to the story..._

__

_Legend says that this supposed fairy loves to visit two unsuspecting guys at the strike of midnight, where the fairy will soon spray it's white gold over the two men, permitting the two guys with the never-ending need to have each other._

__

_Call it a love spell, but it doesn't wear off until the two guys eventually climax. Together. And then cuddle._

__

_And as the two men lay in the afterglow of what they have just done, thoroughly satisfied of course, the fairy will soon fly off and onto his next two guys._

__

_This, however, is the story of how the mythical boner fairy visited the two handsome internetainers known as Rhett and Link, one night, and everything that happened between the two._

__

 

__

_***************************************_

__

 

__

_The little boner fairy flew into the open window at Mythical Entertainment, where he made his way over to a portrait of a Randler and sat precariously on the edge of the frame. Thankfully, for the fairy, the picture, much like himself, was well hung with care._

__

_Jimmy, the little boner fairy sat, dick in hand. He began a slow pump as he watched over the two handsome men sitting side by side on the couch. He started to pump himself a little faster and smiled as he became more and more hard by the second. And pumped and stroked his cock until he eventually reached his climax and sent his magic liquid shooting across the room, over to land on the two men._

__

 

__

"Ooh". The dark haired one whinced as he rubbed his face.

__

"What's wrong?", Rhett asked confused as he looked over at his friend.

__

"Something hit me in the face". Link continued to rub his face before turning to look at Rhett. "Do I have something on my face?"

__

Rhett shook his head. "No".

__

 

__

_The little boner fairy watched from his stance on the picture frame, his hand still wrapped firmly around his cock._

__

_He then braced himself for what happened next._

__

 

__

"I feel weird". The dark haired man muttered.

__

"What do you mean?"

__

"I mean, I feel weird"

__

"Again, what do you mean?", Rhett added.

__

Link sat up on the edge of the couch. "I don't know". He stood up. "Something feels weird".

__

Rhett smiled a cheeky grin to himself. "I'll take vague statements for 100, Alex".

__

Link stopped and starred at his friend. "Don't joke. This is serious".

__

"Fine". Rhett chuckled. He looked over at Link as he inadvertently trailed his gaze down the man's body, stopping when he caught sight of the man's crotch.

__

"Are you fucking hard right now, dude?". Rhett asked, shocked.

__

Link immediately covered his hands over his crotch, hiding his now prominent bulge. "That's what's weird"

__

"Do you have a freaking boner?". Rhett stood up and walked over to his desk.

__

"I don't--", Link interrupted himself as he caught sight of Rhett's pants. "Well I think you're pitching a tent yourself".

__

Rhett paused and looked down his body. He immediately covered a hand over his crotch.

__

"Problem?". Link smirked.

__

 

__

 

__

_The little boner fairy continued to watch the two men contently, from his fixed position on the picture frame. He wrapped a hand more firmly around his cock as he began a gentle stroke._

__

 

__

 

__

Link began to unbutton his pants, reaching for his dick, and immediately catching the attention of the taller man. 

__

"No freaking way, man!", Rhett blurted out. "You are not going to jerk off in the office... We share together". 

__

Link looked over at Rhett. He was sitting in a chair behind his desk, and he couldn't see the man's hands. 

__

"What about you?", Link pointed out. He already knew just what Rhett was doing. 

__

"I'm behind a desk". Rhett clarified. 

__

"It's the knowing though". Link turned his head away from the other man and tried his best to focus on himself. He wrapped a hand around his cock and began a gentle stroke. But it was helpless. Honestly, he had been married for so long, so he couldn't just get off just by himself. He needed a mouth. Someone else's mouth. And since he didn't want to make himself vulnerable to sexual harassment lawsuits with their crew, he decided to go to Rhett. 

__

Link slid his jeans down and off of his legs as he made his way behind the desk over to Rhett. 

__

He stood next to his friend. "We need to help each other". 

__

"I'm sorry. W-what?!". Rhett stuttered. He couldn't believe just what his best friend was asking of him. 

__

But then. Rhett caught sight of what Link had. That being his magnificent cock that was currently standing upright begging for his attention. 

__

Link's cock was nothing like Rhett ever seen. I mean, sure, he has one himself, but his cock didn't compare to Link's cock. 

__

Link's cock was slightly bigger. And thick. And smooth. And perfect for any mouth. And right now, Link wanted that mouth to be Rhett's. 

__

Rhett took no more time to think over his decision and reached a hand up to Link's cock. He gripped Link's cock with one hand and his own with his other. He began to gently stroke both of them, at a steady pace. 

__

Link leaned his head back, reveling in the intense feeling of his friend's hand wrapped around the most vulnerable part of him. 

__

Rhett licked over the tip, along the shaft, and down to his balls. He slowly sucked down Link's member. He made sure he sucked deep enough, so he could feel Link hit the back of his throat before pulling away. 

__

Link let out a slight moan as he felt Rhett's mouth wrapped around him. He loved the feeling of Rhett sucking him off. And he couldn't hold back any longer. 

__

Rhett felt the warm liquid of his friend fill his mouth, causing him to swallow. 

__

Rhett loved tasting every inch of Link and he soon reached his climax, covering his hand with his own white substance. 

__

Rhett slowly rolled his chair away, mentally and physically pulling himself back together. But then he felt Link's hands in his hair and soon his lips on his. 

__

At first, he was hesitant, from being caught off guard from the unexpected kiss of his best friend. But then, he relaxed. Link was kissing him. This was happening. This was an actual thing that was happening. And he loved it. And he was going to savour every second of it. 

__

Here's the thing, Rhett didn't just suck Link off in a time of desperate need. He actually sucked him off because he legitimately wanted to. He wanted to taste Link, and to have him climax and fill his mouth up. And since it finally happened, he was satisfied. Thoroughly satisfied. 

__

So when Link pulled away from the kiss, looked into his eyes and said... "I love you, Rhett". 

__

You better believe Rhett returned it with... "I love you too, Link". 

__

 

__

And, of course, like any perfect spontaneous fairytale, the two handsome internetainers will never know who's responsible for bringing them together. 

__

But they'll always be thankful. 

__

 

__

 

__

_And seeing as the two men were happy with each other, and content from what they had just done, the little mythical boner fairy was thrilled. And he smiled, almost shedded a tear from the beauty before him._

__

_"Another successful romp", Jimmy thought._

__

_And soon, the mythical boner fairy soon flew off into the night sky, away from the love nest that was now Mythical Entertainment and off to two other unsuspecting men that he can spray with his special magical white gold and watch as they indulge in their years of built up sexual desires._

__

**Author's Note:**

> I thought Jimmy Fallon could use some love. I mean, he did have our boys on his show twice already and I wanted a way to thank him. I'm sure he'll be grateful, if for some weird reason, somehow, he sees this.


End file.
